Episode 2374
Mikey Episode Number: 2374 Date: Thursday, January 6, 1994 Sponsors: I, S, 14 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cold Open | style="text-align: center"|Grundgetta speaks through a megaphone, warning Oscar and the Grouchketeers to cover their ears before a yucky song comes on (the 11 Magaw Place Theme) -- but it's too late for Oscar! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Angry Annie": A small girl vents her rage at the world, frustrated by the problems of everyday life, until her younger brother offers her part of his orange. Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The dot gets on top of the lowercase letter I |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Between sings about himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|The Count counts five children as they rearrange their positions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Four Squares sing "It's Hip To Be a Square." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo catches a cannonball with his bare hand. His lovely assistant Crazy Harry fires a muzzle-loading cannon directly at Gonzo. Kermit excitedly announces that Gonzo has caught the cannonball -- but catching the cannonball has stretched his arm out |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I hab a cauld ib by dose Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Somebody Come and Play" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk - "Feel the Beat" Part 1 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ostriches walk and run. (piano music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Stop! (Moving Colored STOP signs in fast-motion) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle, and the Kidsongs Kids sing "The Peppermint Twist" as they dance across the diner |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|S for Sing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Madeline Kahn sing "Sing After Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A voice asks a face if it's aware of the letter S, and it is revealed that the face belongs to a snake. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk - "Feel the Beat" Part 2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon reads the kids the story of "Numberella". In the story, Numberella does not have a number to wear to the Prince's party, as numbers 1 through 20 have already been taken. The Count shows up as Numberella's Fairy Countfather and gives her the number 21, which amazes everybody at the party, particularly the Prince, as they have never seen such a number before. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ann Marie and Skeeter Rabbit do their dance routine. The frame freezes whenever the word STOP comes on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The O in STOP bounces around, and the other letters ask it to stop (new sound effects added) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A boy is scared to go to sleep at night, until his dad tells him to use his imagination to calm himself down. He conducts a symphony with his toys. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"El Baile del Penguino" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "When The Saints Go Marching In" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk - "Feel the Beat" Part 4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird encounters Zoe squealing, and finds out it's because she's proud of being able to recite the alphabet. She does so, with help from Big Bird. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Three stripes form a jazz trio. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ornate I's swing through the air to a song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand I / i |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|En Vogue sing "Adventure." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy jumps over a hole, and falls into another one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster sound out the word "run." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "See You Later Alligator" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird and Zoe begin to play hide-and-seek, but she needs help counting down from 10 to 0. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Polly Darton sings "Wavin' Goodbye to You with My Heart." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|How paper is recycled |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What's missing? (a guitar) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert cooperate to make Ernie's bed. Ernie notices that on his bed, which Bert is preparing, there is one side where the blanket is shorter than the other. Bert suggests that Ernie and him cooperate while making the blanket even on both sides, in the process the blanket is shorter at one side than the other. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings "I Want to Be Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Oscar announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, his Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide